


hlvrai but the hev suit milks dilf tiddies

by zombified_queer



Category: Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Lactation, Milking, Other, The suit jacks him off. That's it. That's the whole fic., Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: The H.E.V. suit is designed for user comfort in addition to being optimized for the most dangerous environments.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	hlvrai but the hev suit milks dilf tiddies

At first, Gordon’s not sure he put the H.E.V. suit on right. It’s loose and awkward. But once he’s adjusted it for the fifteenth time, the suit makes a computerized hum. The H.E.V. suit compresses, uncomfortably tight. But then it releases, enough for the PVC of the suit to be skin tight without cutting off circulation.

“Alright,” Gordon says, looking down at his gloved hands. “All suited up.”

Welcome to the H.E.V. mark IV protection system, states a computerized female voice, for use in hazardous environment conditions. 

“Oh shit, hi,” Gordon says to the suit. “Didn’t realize you could talk.”

The suit’s computer whirs, going down the checklist of systems. Once it's run through everything, the suit states, All systems online and fully functional! Have a safe day.

“Okay.” Gordon looks over the suit again, trying to figure out where the computer’s housed. “Let’s go, I think?”

Gordon half-jogs down the steps, ready to continue on to the test he’s supposed to perform.

Lactation detected, the soft computerized female voice of the H.E.V. suit announces. 

Gordon stops in his tracks. “What? No.”

But the suit constricts again, around Gordon’s chest. It suctions around his nipples, to the point he tries to pull at the suit.

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Gordon tells the suit, looking for some sort of switch or a way to make it stop. “Hey, uh, H.E.V. suit, stop.”

But the suit begins to pump his chest, sucking. It’s painful, too rough. 

Stress detected.

“You think?” Gordon snaps.

The suit eases up, not so rough. But it keeps suctioning at his chest. Milking him. It’s fucking milking him.

“I’m not a cow,” Gordon tells the suit, tapping at the chest plate. “You can stop...whatever this is.”

In addition to the attempted milking, the plate pressed against Gordon’s pelvis begins to vibrate. 

“Is...Are you trying to get me off?” This is going to be a problem. There’s science tests that need doing and he can’t be stuck in the locker room all morning being milked and jacked off by the suit. “Look, suit, we have stuff to do, can the milking wait?”

But the suit continues its milking. It’s nice, actually, the suit getting just the right amount of suction around both of Gordon’s tits. Better than trying to do it himself. 

It helps that the suit’s jacking him off at the same time.

Gordon covers his mouth with a hand, trying to keep quiet. The suit’s not even loud when it’s milking him and jacking him off. The creak of PVC is louder than any buzzing or sucking the suit’s doing.

“Nice,” Gordon admits, voice cracking. 

The suit keeps suctioning and Gordon groans as he leaks into whatever pump this suit’s got on his tits. He is lactating.

“Oh what the fuck.”

The suit rewards him, speeding up the vibrations on his crotch. He’s gotta be soaked. This suit is gonna chafe like mad.

After he cums, the suit chirps. Commencing standard cleanup protocols.

True to the soothing voice, the H.E.V. suit cleans Gordon up. He shivers. It’s cold, being cleaned up by the suit. But it’ll be better than trying to do a bunch of tests in a soaked H.E.V. suit.

But it keeps suctioning at his tits, intent of draining him completely. Gordon lets the suit, finding a comfortable way to lean against the wall until it’s done.

“Hey, how often does this need to happen?” Gordon asks. “Not that I expect a reply.”

For help with standard H.E.V. operations, please state the nature of the problem.

“Uh. Lactation?”

To review pumping statistics, please state ‘statistics.’ To check on the amount of milk stored, please state ‘storage.’

“Like a video game, huh?” Gordon looks down at the suit. “Statistics.”

The H.E.V. suit is designed for comfort. Current user will automatically be pumped ten times within a standard twenty-four hour period.

“Every hundred and forty-four minutes? That seems excessive.” Gordon scratches at the back of his head. “Storage.”

Presently, no milk is stored.

Gordon shrugs. That makes sense. It’s not done pumping him yet.

It’s kind of nice now. Just the easy suctioning. Gordon could get used to it. He feels okay to move around, not so horny. The suit knows what it’s doing.

When the H.E.V. suit finishes, it releases Gordon’s tits with a soft hiss. It sprays something over him, massaging it in. 

“What now?” 

Forty-five milliliters of milk stored. Applying topical moisturizer. 

The vibrations from the chest plate are kind of nice. And the temperature dips, just enough to be comfortable.

“Can you warn me before you do that again?” Gordon asks. 

The suit doesn’t respond, intent on its tasks of keeping Gordon alive and comfortable. He shrugs, not really expecting a response. Instead, he continues down the hall, following the signs.


End file.
